Shadow Halls part 2: chapter 1: Children of the Night
by maya fitz
Summary: Korra starts to have very werid dreams. And Frankie finds something out about where Mako can be.


Shadow Halls part 2

Chapter 1: Children of the night

-You have been waiting for a long, so here it is! Sorry for a fast one, writers block.- Maya Fitz

Korra ran across the ocean. Suddenly she was on her feet running with the foxes and the bears. She looked at the horizon and suddenly a white stallion looked at her with golden eyes. She slowly walked to it. Reaching out her hand. The stallion was not afraid. She touched it nose and looked into its eyes. Blue and golden eyes met. Korra smiled but then the stallion's eyes turned red. "Oh!" Korra shouted as the white stallion turned black. Korra backed up then her vision become blurry then the black bucked her on the floor. Then Mako appeared. "Korra!" He shouted "Korra! Help me!" Korra turned "Mako?" She questioned "where are you?!" The black stallion ran into Mako. Stumping him into the floor. Korra started to cry "NO! Please!"

Johanna came to her "Give yourself to me…." She said to Korra. "Are everything you love will DIE!" Mako was gone and the black stallion start to neigh.

.

.

.

.

.

Korra wake up. She was in her bed. The lights were out and her hair was out and her blankets were off her body. "It was just a dream." She whispered as she pushed her hair behind her head. She looked at the clock. 8:58. She got up and put on her fur boots. And walked into the kitchen. She got a cup of water and slowly drink it.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. "Hello?" Korra asked. The footstep become louder and suddenly Korra turned and suddenly screamed.

"Korra, what are you doing?" Asami Sato her least best friend demanded. Korra dropped her cup of water and said "Nothing but with new hairstyle. You looked very scary."

Asami started to cry and suddenly hugged Korra.

"Oh, did I miss something?" Korra urged. Asami wiped her tears and started to cry. Then Frankie and Draculaura run into the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Draculaura asked. Cleo came in and grabbed Asami.

"Its about her boyfriend." Cleo told them "We need to find him."

Frankie was reading a book and then said. "The Children of Night!"

Korra, Draculaura, Cleo, and Asami all said "Huh?"

"The Children of Night is a group of children who control the heavens and the underworld. Jordan is the child of good and her youngest sister Isha the child of the evil. They fought for the world. But Jordan the oldest won the fight. But if you earn the loyalty, you can unlock the underworld! And that's where Mako is!" Frankie said to all of them.

Asami's eyes widen "Will what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

Korra stopped Asami "Wait, it's called the children of the _night_." Asami stop and sit down and looked at the clock. 12:59. They all sit down and suddenly started to wait.

9 hours later

Korra woke up. Frankie looked at her. "Had a nightmare?" Korra looked up.

"Yeah, I keep having this dream about this stallion and Mako and Johanna."

Frankie took out her clothes. Her blue top and blue pants. Korra changed.

Then they went outside. Draculaura looked at the group of children. Then there was Jinora and Ikki. Jinora had on a white dress with her hair out.

Ikki had a black shirt and red skirt with spiky boots.

"Sister, I don't want to fight!" Jinora explained.

Ikki mocked her and said "Who cares? Evil will win, Jordan!" Korra realized the Jordan and Isha were related to Jinora and Ikki. And their sprits were in them.

Jinora/Jordan started to flow. "Sister, please!" Ikki/Isha stickled there tongues out. Then the fight started.

Jinora/Jordan airbended and Ikki/Isha blocked it. Korra realized that Bolin, Tenzin, Pema, Meelo, and Rohan were in the circle. The power between the two sisters is magic Korra can feel. Then Jinora/Jordan was about to win.

"No!" Korra yelled. Jordan looked at her. _"She is in my best friends body!" _Korra thought then Isha yelled "Come on!" Korra can between them. She looked at her friends. Saying some language. With glowing eyes and chanted the language.

Frankie whispered to Korra "The language of the dead." Korra eyes widen. Her friends where speaking the language of the dead. Jordan looked Korra.

"Young Avatar, what do you want?" She said. Korra was surprised.

"How do you know who I am?" Korra told her. She realized her voice was breaking.

"Will because your in Jinora's memories." Jordan answered. Korra put her hand to her heart and slowly looked at Frankie.

"Listen, you guys don't need to fight. The world can't be the world without good and the world can't be the world without bad. That's life. Good and bad. God made us this way and yes, sometimes you can be bad but aren't all of us bad in a way?" Frankie said that like she was the president or a speech person but Korra knew she was right.

Jordan and Isha started to cry. "Sister?" Jordan cried.

"Sister!" Isha said while running to Jordan. Then suddenly there souls came out and Jinora and Ikki fainted and some did the rest.

"Come to heaven with me, Sister." Jordan said while holding her little sister's soul hand and together they opened the portal to the underworld.

Korra tried to feel Mako's firebending with her firebender lock. But he was not there.

"Mako is not in the Underworld." She said.

Their eyes widen.


End file.
